


Follow You To The Beginning

by MikaHaeli8



Series: Direct Me To The Sun [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Allie is a precocious little one, Angst, Baby Mouse, Concern, Guns, Heartbreak, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Split Chapter, Sustained Threat, Threats of Violence, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaHaeli8/pseuds/MikaHaeli8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man stepped a little closer until there was an inch of air between his gun and the middle of Eames' eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You To The Beginning

The man stepped a little closer until there was an inch of air between his gun and the middle of Eames’ eyes. “Want to try that again?”

Eames felt an invisible chill soak him to the core as he held his hands up slowly, instinct making him back away from the man. “Look. I’ve never meant you any harm; not knowingly, at least.” _Though I’m on the Most Wanted list in ten different countries, under assumed names, Finland being one of them._

“Oh, I know. But you, your daughter and your twins…You’re all so special in so many ways. We just want to…study you all. Observe you, privately, in the security of our native country. It’s where all our resources are, you see.”

Fighting the urge to wrap his arms protectively around his bump, Eames narrowed his eyes. “And if your findings do not match your expectations?”

The Finn shrugged. “We did not get that far, I would admit. But I presume the only course of action is to make you all…disappear. Allie and your twins would be a tragedy, of course. She’s only, what, five? Six in October?”

_No. Not my baby mouse. Please, not her._

“But you,” the stranger continued, oblivious to Eames’ well-masked distress, “I cannot think of many who would miss you. Maybe Arthur. But for many others, your alleged disappearance would be in their favour,”

~x~

A prickling sensation made its way up Arthur’s spine the second he saw the black van parked parallel to their house when he entered the street. It was one he’d experienced many times before, and he never liked it; it usually meant something was wrong, normally along the lines of fatalities and a stack of paperwork. He’d gotten it on previous jobs, but never outside them. It unnerved him, to say the least.

Backing up to a space on the right, he parked the car, unplugged his seatbelt and turned to his daughter. “Allie, honey?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Listen carefully: we’re going to drive _past_ our house, rather than to our house. When I say, I want you to look out the window and see if you can see Daddy E, okay?”

“Why are we driving past our house?”

Arthur paused. “Remember the bad men?”

Allie instinctively curled up, nodding, pupils enlarging with fear. “Are they back? Have they got Mama?”

_Mama; I must remember that Eames is ‘Mama’ to Allie._ Arthur swallowed the panic forming in his own throat. “I can see their van, honey. I don’t know if they’ve got Dad- Mama, but if they have…” He licked his lips. “We can’t let them see us, alright?”

“Why not?”

_They’ll kill him and kill you as well, if not scar you for life. Oh, Allie, I never wanted you to be drawn into this_. Arthur exhaled through his nose. “Just trust me on this, okay? Remember. When I say.”

“‘kay.”

Starting the car up, Arthur kept the speed steady in order to allow his daughter time to look. He pulled into the street, fighting the urge to park and burst into the house, spraying it with lead in the process.

“Okay, Allie, _now_!”

~x~

Eames wasn’t surprised by the words of the Finn. He was confident that many wanted him dead, whether directly or indirectly and for many reasons. One did not progress in this industry without collecting death threats along the way.

The Finn frowned. “You are not surprised by this?”

_At least he’s not using my birth name_ , Eames thought with some semblance of relief. “When you’ve been doing this for as long as I have, darling, surprise becomes more and more of a luxury.” He regretted the use of the endearment, immediately feeling dirty for it, but it had just slipped out.

“Indeed. That, I can understand.” The stranger gestured towards Eames’ rotund stomach with a nod. “When are you due?”

“The fuck do _you_ want to know?” Eames snapped back, regretting _that_ too, before suddenly realising he’d regretted twice in the space of ten minutes. Regretting even once was not a common habit of the Englishman (or rather, the Anglo-Nordic man), so to regret twice in a short space of time was practically an excuse to check for a blue moon in the sky.

“Because, if I recall rightly, after the six-month point, travelling becomes…not recommended by the doctor. We have to wait for you to, ah…give birth…before we can move you. That is unless we induce here and now.”

~x~

“I can’t see anything, Daddy!” Allie said, her voice high with panic

“Nothing at all?” Arthur frowned. “Not even in the living room?”

“No. The car’s not gone. I can’t see Nelly either. Do you think Nelly’s okay?”

“I don’t know, darling,” Arthur soothed absentmindedly as he drove past the house, picking up speed, panic infusing his insides.

“Why are we driving _past_ the house?”

“Allie, calm down.” The point man paused long enough to hear his daughter regulate her breathing again. “I think the bad men are in there with Mama and Nelly.”

“He might have gone to bed for a little sleep! He does that now, Daddy. He could have also taken Nelly out for walkies,”

“I know.” _Good Lord, she’s like a mini-me. Covers all the bases._ “But I’ve got a bad feeling, sweetie. The only way I can be sure is if I go in the house and see for myself,”

“What about me?” she asked plaintively.

“You can come with me, but I’m gonna sneak you upstairs somehow. Your mama would not be happy if I let you get hurt,”

“But I wanna rescue Mama too!”

“Darling, it’s too risky.” Arthur parked the car. “You’re my baby girl. What kind of daddy would I be if I let you get hurt?”

Allie glared at him, folding her arms. “I’m almost _six_. I’m not a baby.”

“No, that much is true,” her father replied, humouring her. “I’ll tell you what you are as well,”

“What?”

“As stubborn as your mother. Come on, let’s go save him.”

“And Nelly!”

“And Nelly.”

~x~

“So what’s stopping you?”

“The usual. Lack of equipment. Complications. You wouldn’t want your husband and daughter to come home and see you giving birth at gunpoint, am I right? Also, we would prefer it if you and the twins survived labour.”

“Right, so you’re going to wait until I pop these two out before whisking me and my kids off to a strange country to stick needles and all sorts of crap in us. And if nothing happens, you’re gonna slit our throats and dump our bodies like some common – ”

“Please, Mr. Eames. We would at least have the decency to put you all in line with the trash for the incinerator.”

“Ah, I see. Much cleaner that way.” Eames sighed. “Well, regardless. You’ve got another couple of weeks before these two pop out, and do you _really_ think Arthur wouldn’t notice the disappearance of, hmm, his _whole_ bloody family? And okay, upon initial impression, the man’s built like a leaf skeleton and looks like he weighs hardly more than that, but as many dead-slash-permanently injured people could tell you, that is precisely where you’d be wrong. He’s a point man by profession and has an _astounding_ capacity for revenge and violence, so no matter where in the world you go, in the words of a great man – albeit slightly modified – he will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill the living fuck out of you.”

Unless Eames was mistaken, the other man suddenly looked a little pale, withdrawing his gun arm, eyes flickering around nervously.

He smiled, feeling the cards turn to a straight flush for the first time in the last twenty minutes.

~x~

“Okay, Allie, listen to me. You see that window leading into the veranda?”

“The veranda?”

Arthur sighed, mind working to remember the British name for it. “The porch. You see it? See the window?”

Allie nodded.

“I’m gonna need you to squeeze through the window, okay? I’ll give you a boost up, and there are some chairs on the other side you can land on,”

“But you always tell me not to – ”

“Sweetie.” Arthur had to fight to control his voice. “We need to save Mama, your baby siblings and Nelly. Chair covers can be cleaned, okay?”

“Okay.”

The man exhaled. “Now, we need to be very, very quiet – ”

“Like little baby mouses?”

“Like little baby mice,” her father confirmed, taking his daughter’s hand and running as silently as possible to the front entrance, crouched. Flattening himself and Allie against the wall, Arthur manoeuvred the pair of them to the window – which was thankfully open; he knew the heat wave would get to Eames. He didn’t have a backup plan if the window wasn’t open, other than forcing it to that point.

He dropped both to his knees and the volume of his voice, looking his daughter in the eyes. “Allie, I’m gonna lift you up, okay? I need you to push yourself through and let yourself fall onto the seats behind you. You know where they are, right?”

Allie nodded, grey-blue eyes wide with fear. “I’m scared, Daddy,”

“Don’t be, little one.” He pushed her hair back behind her ears. “I’ll be right here, right outside. I know it’s a lot to ask, but…” He took a deep breath. “I need you to take a leap of faith for me, okay?”

Her little brow creased. “What’s a leap of faith, Daddy?”

“It’s just something your Uncle Dom said many years ago. Something we all have to do at some point in our lives.”

Allie nodded, though she didn’t look as if she was particularly clear on it. “What happens if the bad men hear me go through the window?”

_Don’t put that in my head…_ Arthur licked his lips. “Hide under the seats, okay? Tuck yourself right under. You promise me you’ll do that?”

“I promise, Daddy,” she said in a small voice.

Her father kissed her on the forehead. “Good girl. C’mon, let’s go.”


End file.
